


Puppy Love

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: CUTE ENDING IS CUTE, Fluff, M/M, Only they could fight while cuddling, The title is so sarcastic you would not BELIEVE, There both such cranky people its amazing, They are both inches from killing each other the entire time, This is the 100th Girijasu fic... I've done it, Truly meant for each other, this isn't a great one to be 100 though rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: His mind short circuited entirely as he tried to process just what was happening here. Justin was… asleep, obviously. That much he understood. He hadn’t gotten back until well into the night and with what an early riser Justin was it only made sense that the little shit was asleep. The weird part here wasn’t that the brat was asleep though.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a part of goretober or anything, I just had an idea and decided to run with it.

Giriko had been sent on some dumb mission for the academy that left him wanting to pull out his hair. It was so fucking stupid, it was something a  _ child  _ could do if it weren’t for the fact that no one would trust a kid with this stupid slip of paper. It was something Justin could do though, people would trust Justin with a piece of paper even though he was painfully young. Giriko had pointed that out, he demanded to know why he was being the one sent to do this and why they were holding Justin behind to do whatever. The answer was as pointless as this mission. They just wanted him to prove his allegiance to the academy and show that he was capable of following there orders and doing their missions without Justin breathing down his neck.

Part of him wanted to intentionally fuck this up, to ‘lose’ the paper and see what would happen. Maybe they wouldn’t send him on stupid fucking missions again, maybe they wouldn’t trust him without Justin glued to his side anymore. He’d be fine with that. It wasn’t like he was all that interested in serving the academy, and was always up for dumping all the work on the brat who actually gave a damn. He honestly didn’t understand why they  _ weren’t  _ ok with that. Didn’t they want someone who cared doing their errands? They should know if they didn’t want shit done half-assedly then they should send Justin. They did know that. They were just rubbing his forced obedience in his face. The desire to throw the piece of paper in the gutter sky rocketed.

He didn’t though. Instead, he went back to the apartment he and Justin were staying in, completely ignoring the mission he was supposed to go finish. It wasn’t like the paper was going anywhere and they could wait a fucking minute to get there grubby little hands on it. If it was truly something important they wouldn’t have sent Giriko to do this anyway. Even if was Giriko didn’t care that much. Which is exactly why they shouldn’t have sent him on this bullshit. He should hand the paper over to Justin tonight to hammer that point home to them. If their scythe brought it to them they’d realize that there really was no forcing Giriko to follow commands perfectly. That felt like a good plan. It was exactly what he was going to spend tonight harassing Justin to do. 

Or at least it was until he opened the bedroom door to see Justin laying down mostly unclothed, half asleep and drooling on what was most certainly Giriko’s blanket. His mind short circuited entirely as he tried to process just what was happening here. Justin was… asleep, obviously. That much he understood. He hadn’t gotten back until well into the night and with what an early riser Justin was it only made sense that the little shit was asleep. The weird part here wasn’t that the brat was asleep though. The weird part was that Justin had bundled up all of Giriko’s blankets to hold onto while he slept, and was in fact burying his face in it right now… how long had he been doing this?

Was this just a thing Justin did when he wasn’t here? Had Justin always been doing this and just hadn’t expected Giriko to get back so soon? Or did he know Giriko was going to get back and this was just a way to mock him? Giriko wasn’t sure who on earth would mock someone this way but he was sure that if anyone were to try it, it’d be Justin. His hand reached out hesitantly to Justin’s sleeping form.

“Hey brat, what do you think you’re doing?” Justin huffed and buried his face further into Giriko’s sheets, but predictably didn’t wake up. No sound on earth could wake Justin up. With all the hearing damage the kid had from his far too loud music Giriko could screech in his ear and the dumbass would only hazily open his eyes and mumble a question as to why the enchanter was screaming. Snorting in annoyed amusement Giriko let his hand ghost up the scythe’s exposed waist and rest on his sharp rib cage. Justin’s face started to twitch, he was feeling Giriko’s touch in his sleep ridden mind and was clearly not happy about it, his face was twisting up like he had eaten a lemon. 

“Justin wake up, you need to stop being fucking weird so I can sleep without worrying that you're going to kill me.” Justin made a noise this time and rolled over into the mass of blankets he had accumulated, trying to run away from Giriko and back into sleep. Fucking brat. Even asleep he knew how to be insufferable ignoring Giriko like this. Pinching the small of Justin’s back with all his irritation Justin jumped to life with a high pitched squeal of fear, within seconds they were facing each other. 

“Giriko? What? What was that for? What are you even doing here?” Justin’s voice wasn’t nearly as angry as it should’ve been, it was clear that the kid was still trying to process the fact that he had been woken up via a pinch on the ass. It didn’t take him much longer to realize it though, and as his hand went confusedly to touch where he had been pinched his expression darkened into an unamused glare. Giriko smiled, wide and remorseless. 

“What do you mean what am I doing here? I live here, don’t I?” He knew Justin meant  _ ‘Why are you back already’ _ but hell if he wasn’t going to have fun with Justin while he was all confused from waking up. Justin’s awful glare said that the kid knew Giriko was planning on that and that he was not happy about it. He’d live. It wasn’t like Giriko had been happy about being sent off on that stupid fucking mission. 

“You do have the keys unfortunately.” Giving another sharp laugh Giriko moved to grab at the mass of blankets Justin still had one of his hands fisted on, Justin’s grip got protectively tighter, but he still wasn’t able to stop Giriko from ripping it away and wrapping him up in a tight little cocoon. The livid expression on Justin’s face made that entire stupid mission worth it. It was obvious he had stumbled in on something Justin very much didn’t want him knowing, and now he was going to get to lord it over the brat forever. 

“Did you miss me little scythe? What are you doing in here?” Giriko’s voice was the furthest thing from affectionate, worried, or gentle. His voice was dripping with his ill intent, heavy and mocking, Justin’s nose wrinkled up and he gave a disgusted grimace. For someone like Giriko that was only encouragement. He wanted to rile up Justin as much as possible, to make the brat lose his calm so he could feel superior when Justin fell down from his heavenly bravado and started to act like the stubborn child he really was.

“Well? Is it that they smell like me? Can you not sleep without pretending i’m here?” Justin’s face was burning so horribly red that there was no denying Giriko had hit it on the head. The predatory smile that peeled up his face made Justin bunch up in discomfort, clearly looking for something snarky to say but having trouble with it. After all, the scythe had only just woken up, his brain was obviously still hazy and his poker face was apparently fast asleep. His smug attitude had abandoned him here and Giriko couldn’t be more pleased with this turn of events. 

“Unlike you, I don’t find pride in being emotionally detached and being completely and pathetically unable to show affection.” Justin’s voice wasn’t nearly as calm and haughty as it usually was, the words were in the same annoying vein as usual, but the brat’s composure was still trying to catch up. Giriko was going to try to prolong it's return for as long as possible. He wanted to see Justin flounder while being red and huffy. He wanted the other to be so completely out of his element that he’d be forced to rely on Giriko to fix things. After all, there was nothing more satisfying to him than reversing their roles and forcing Justin to feel what it was like to be looked down on so entirely.

“You’re saying I’m the emotionally detached one here? Why do you spend 80% of your life spacing out then?” His smile was sharp and shark like, adding so greatly to his mocking tone that it’d feel wrong to dampen it even a little bit. Justin on the other hand was frowning so intensely that it looked like his face was going to freeze like that. It was an expression Justin often made when Giriko was really pushing at his buttons, it was proof that Giriko was winning here.

“It’s called  _ thinking  _ Giriko, please tell me you haven’t forgotten how that works.” Justin’s voice was a hop and a step away from being straight up malicious and cruel. It was obvious Justin was still holding on, still trying to be the better person here and keep his calm, but he was starting to fail. His frustration was shining through and his egotism was starting to slip as he realized that. Giriko’s smile widened enough that it hurt his face.

“You look scary as fuck when you're thinking then. It's like you're in some kind of trance.” The lights behind Justin’s eyes flickered through so many silent emotions so quickly that Giriko couldn’t keep up with them all. Even the minuscule twitches of the brat’s expressions that were supposed to indicate what exactly Justin was feeling moved too fast to help. With everything being so unbearably unknown there was a beat Giriko braced himself for the possibility of violence. There was a good chance he had pushed a bit too far here and was now screwed. He held his breath.

“I do not.” Bratty. Justin’s voice made it clear that he was trying and failing to hide how petulant and whiny he was right now. The smile stretched back up Giriko’s face. That had been the perfect amount of pushing then. He had Justin exactly where he wanted him, all pouty wrapped up in the covers and no longer looking to struggle. He had won here, there was little to no chance Justin was going to get the upper hand and turn this against him. He pretty much had free reign to tease the brat as much as he liked.

“Aw, it's okay little scythe. Your ability to look like you’ve suddenly become a thoughtless killing machine is the only thing saving you from looking 5 years old.” The way he said it was pretty much baby talk, it was cooing and over dramatic and it made Justin’s temper visibly spike. Adorable. Justin was cute when he was huffy and upset over nothing. Even without the aspect of petty revenge Giriko would push Justin like this just to see his cheeks puff out and his normally horrific glare turn into something almost begging. The brat truly looked best looking up to people, it was no wonder Death had such a suffocating grip on him. 

“At least I’m not an actual thoughtless killing machine like you are. It’s a miracle that I’ve managed to keep you from spilling civilian blood.” Justin’s childish insults were obviously exaggerated, but just barely. There had been a few instances that the brat had been called in for putting the town at risk by not being around when Giriko kicked up more than his fair share of trouble. Which was dumb, if they had a problem they should fucking take it up with him. Which he knew they would if it weren’t for the fact that they weren’t being dumb.  _ They were being malicious. _

The academy always felt the need to punish Justin for whatever he did because it was a better incentive, because they were gross fucks that knew good behavior often came from hurting a person’s loved ones. In all honesty, the  _ real  _ miracle was that Justin was their baby, that they wouldn’t actually hurt him to get Giriko to bend to their will. He really had no doubt that if Justin  _ wasn’t  _ their precious little scythe they would’ve taken him away by now with a threat to clean up his act or else. Cracking his jaw he tried to swallow the bitter flavor that pooled in his mouth with that.

“Everyone I’ve tried to kill had it coming. Need to learn some fucking respect around here.” His voice was sour and betrayed that he had fallen into a sudden black mood. Justin’s red tinged cheeks and upset glare started to fade and be replaced with concern. He was ignoring his anger because he was worried about Giriko, because he was fucking stupid and would always drop everything if he noticed something was truly wrong. Which was only made worse with how good the kid was at reading him. Like right now. No one should’ve noticed that something actually painful had crossed his mind and swirled his guts up into a painful defeated knot, but Justin did. What a brat.

“Also you follow orders so blindly, you can’t act like you don’t.” The smile that peeled up Giriko’s lips didn’t have any real pleasure or excitement behind it, but it did give Justin an indication that he should drop it and not turn this into anything big. Of course he didn’t fucking listen.

“Giriko.” Justin’s voice was as firm and serious as expected, what wasn’t expected though was how  _ angry  _ he sounded. Giriko leaned back subconsciously, unsure as to what he had done to suddenly entice the scythe’s patient and controlled, but still very volatile, rage. This wasn’t playing anymore, he had made Justin actually angry… Which didn’t make sense. Had his one second of being bitter really pissed Justin off this much? Could he not feel? Justin didn’t offer any answer at first.

The heavy disappointed sigh that fell from the scythe’s lips was so patronizing Giriko had to really hold himself together to not try and choke the life out of Justin. It was undoubtable that the brat was trying to assert himself as the knowing, intelligent one here. He wanted Giriko to realize that he had to wait for Justin to explain because he truly didn’t know what was going on. Finally Justin stopped the haughty ‘reminder’ that he was better one and explained.

“Did you really wake me up for this? Did you need to argue with someone so badly that you were willing to wake me up just to yell?” There was a hidden request under that, because of course Justin couldn’t just ask things like a normal fucking person. He was asking Giriko to say whatever was bothering him and not be a hassle about this so he could go back to bed. Which was fair, Giriko knew if he was on the flip side he wouldn’t be nearly as patient as the brat was being here. Still, that wasn’t enough for him to just stop bothering the sleepy scythe, not when there was still every possibility to make him squirm. Not when he had to remind Justin to not act like he was a holy presence if he wanted to be left alone.

“I woke you up because you were cuddling with my blankets like a lost puppy and thought you’d be excited to have the real thing.” It took everything in Giriko’s power to not bark a loud mocking laugh when Justin’s nose wrinkled up in disgust. The brat had gotten mostly unwrapped at this point and the blanket was more just loosely around him than restraining him like it had been. It gave him free reign of his hands again and made it possible for him to reach up to Giriko’s ear and pinch it as hard as possible, twisting it as he pulled. The pain was immediate and Giriko made a noise he wasn’t proud of before he managed to catch Justin’s little wrists and yank them up over his head so he couldn’t cause anymore damage. He ended up pulling far harder than necessary and the brat was forced into dangling from Giriko’s grip. The glare shared between them promised violence.

“You're a real fucking brat aren’t you? Someone needs to teach you some fucking manners.” He pulled Justin’s arms up and down in an alternating pattern, playing with the lanky scythe like a children’s doll. Obviously Justin was offended by the action, but surprisingly he didn’t rip away or yell. Instead he gained a dark and foreboding glare, daring Giriko to keep playing with him like this and see what would happen. Giriko didn’t want to chicken out here and respond to the threat, but he also knew Justin could and would do some frightening things so he slowly lowered the kids arms and let go. Justin didn’t exactly look  _ pleased  _ with that, but the threat disappeared and that was really all that mattered. The kid gave an annoyed sigh before responding to it all.

“So, why did you wake me up?” The blatant ignoral of everything that just happened would normally be enough to make Giriko yell, but in this case he’d rather it be ignored than have to deal with Justin’s anger. Although… he was going to have to risk drawing it again.

“That was really the reason, I’m not making shit up.” There was a beat where he had to wait for Justin to react, it was so unbelievably tense that he actually held his breath. He was expecting anger. Justin’s face turned the slightest petal pink and he looked pointedly away in his embarrassment. Giriko’s face turned the tiniest bit red in turn. Now that it had become apparent that Giriko wasn’t just teasing him the reminder of their relationship was flustering both of them. 

This was really the most awkward way this could’ve gone. Giriko huffed, realizing that Justin wasn’t going to respond anytime soon and moved wrapped the kid back up. He wanted to be able to hold Justin close and not have to look at him. The brat was seriously burning his eyes with how cute he was being. Before he could even grab onto the blanket he noticed that Justin was still very much underclothed. He swallowed painfully before wrapping Justin up far tighter than necessary, the poor fuck actually wheezed as he was held in a bone crushing grip against the enchanter’s chest. 

“Did you finally realize what a disservice you're doing to the world by letting a church drown you in fabric?” Justin made a confused noise and tried to wiggle away so he could look at Giriko head on and try to figure out what was happening. Giriko didn’t let him. He didn’t want to see Justin right now. He didn’t want to stroke the kid’s already far too big ego and let him realize how much he affected him. Justin quickly managed to force him to look down by biting and chewing at his neck in an annoying and painful demand to stop ignoring him. It really showed how stupid Justin had made him that he found that truly weird method of attracting attention endearing. 

“What are you talking about?” Giriko’s lips pulled down into an uncomfortable frown as Justin looked up at him with big blue eyes, warm and safe in Giriko’s beaten up blanket that he had surely had since before the brat was even born. This was fucking bullshit. He felt like he had been cheated out of his win by nothing more than a cute pair of curious eyes. Not only that but Justin also wasn’t going to let him rest without answering and admitting point blank what he was thinking about. 

“You’re not wearing very much under there, are you little scythe?” It was Justin’s turn to not want to look at him, the kid turned red and ever so slightly angry. He was really wrestling with the fact that Giriko was right, and was probably upset that he wasn’t wearing more because like Giriko had said, his stupid religion definitely didn’t want him showing any skin. Which of course was fucking stupid, but it really did make any slip of Justin’s skin feel horribly intimate and overwhelming. Giriko was overwhelmed knowing Justin was practically naked under there. 

“I didn’t know you were coming back so soon.” Giriko laughed in a tired, pitying kind of way. Justin was so trapped in all of this shit that he didn’t realize that Giriko, his fucking partner, was supposed to have seen him outside giant coats and overly big sweaters before. What a dumbass. They really had left the brat high and dry on how relationships worked, even just on a friendship level. He was so fucking stupid it was sad. It was sad knowing how cut off Justin was from a normal life. Giriko knew he wasn’t much better living his life drunk and cursing people away, but at least that was a fucking choice he made. It wasn’t something he was raised into. 

“I shouldn’t tell you when I’m coming back more often, I love watching you scramble.” Justin looked angry at first, annoyed by Giriko’s desire to catch him off guard more often. It made the enchanter smile lopsidedly, lording the fact that Justin couldn’t stop him from doing whatever the fuck he wanted over him. Unfortunately Justin’s face soon turned thoughtful, it looked like he had realized something that Giriko really didn’t want him realizing. 

“I love you too Giriko.” Giriko’s face burned red and any kind of words or sounds he could’ve made shriveled up and died in his throat. There wasn’t any kind of response to that, there was nothing he could say. All he could do was bundle Justin up closer and stare blankly at the wall in shock. This kid was seriously going to kill him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is soooo self indulgent, it covers like... at least 5 things that I always wanted to put in a fic for them. Also I have no explanation as to whatever mission Giriko was on like idk, they wanted him to get a spell tag or something. It was an excuse for this not a plot point.


End file.
